blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
S.W.O.R.D.
From the SWORD charter: "SWORD: Sovereign World Order Regarding Defense The Parties to this Treaty reaffirm their faith in the purposes and principles of the charters of their individual alliances and their desire to live in peace with all nations and all alliances. They are determined to safeguard the freedom, common heritage and sovereignty of their peoples, founded on the principles of self-determination, individual liberty and the rule of law. They seek to promote stability and well-being throughout >BLOC. They are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defense and for the preservation of peace and security. They therefore agree to this Sovereign World Order Regarding Defense charter treaty: Section I Sovereignty I-1.) This treaty does not constitute a supra-alliance. (A. Supra-alliance being defined as a concert of alliances operating its own foreign policy on behalf of member alliances and their composite nations) I-2.) This treaty is binding to member states only within its own limited scope. I-3.) The foreign policy of all signatories is solely their own, this treaty only governing emergency military action to protect the sovereignty of signatories. Section II Mutual Defense II-1.) All signatory alliances and their composite nations agree to engage in warfare against PEST should the below outlined terms be satisfied. II-1a.) PEST or any of its member or affiliate nations interfere with the internal processes, policies, or politics of a signatory alliance by either force or threat thereof. II-1b.) PEST take direct action against any signatory alliance member nations. (B. Direct action being defined as attempts to collect reparations, enforce PEST decrees/rulings, or collect any form of dues from signatory alliances or nations) II-1c.) PEST explicitly threaten action against a signatory alliance nation unless PEST's outlined terms are met. (C. Explicitly threaten being exemplified as: “You're going to Blocschwitz if you don't comply”) II-2.) Mutual defense as outlined above is to constitute a full “total war” effort against PEST, its affiliates, and member nations. (D. Total War being defined as the commitment of troops, money, oil and all other reasonable support to nations engaged in conflict with PEST members and affiliates to ensure the victory of this treaty's signatories over their enemies) II-3.) The revelation of PEST infiltration of a signatory alliance is to be considered terms for the activation or re-activation of this treaty. II-4.) This treaty may be re-activated as necessary should the above terms be satisfied once again following the conclusion of a conflict resulting from the activation of this treaty. Section III Right to Existence III-1.) All signatories to this treaty recognize PEST's right to exist as an entity along with the right to exist of all other alliances both signatory to and not signatory to this treaty. III-1a.) This recognition extends to the protection and sheltering of any PEST refugees or defectors resulting from a possible war between this treaty's signatories and PEST. III-1b.) This recognition entails the repatriation of PEST defectors and refugees back to their original alliances and agreement that the aforementioned nations are no longer considered PEST affiliates or members. III-1c.) PEST's leader, as with all nations and personalities on >BLOC, retains his right to role play and post on the forums. Cxcxxxxx is entitled to continue holding mock trials, acting as leader of PEST and making decrees as he sees fit within his rights to free speech so long as such decrees and actions do not conflict with terms outlined in Section II. III-2.) Upon the conclusion of a conflict resulting from the activation of this treaty, its member states are no longer bound to continue war efforts against PEST members or affiliates. III-3.) All efforts are to be made, should PEST defectors or refugees fail to find asylum with their original alliances, to find them an appropriate home and to rehabilitate their status as members of the greater >BLOC community. Section IV Caveats IV-1.) This treaty exists as a purely defensive agreement. IV-2.) This treaty does not constitute a declaration of war or threat to the existence of PEST, its affiliates and its membership. ADDITIONAL: 1. anyone who wants to defect is to defect, but not to a third party 2. confirmed pest spyfuckers are anathema 3.Gehenna is disallowed from defecting All who wish to defect or claim refugee status must formally announce such in this thread." Founding members: (Fill this out) Following a peace, reached with the Che Guevara League during the War of Rum, Vodka and Swords, SWORD will eventually be disbanded. Category:Supra-Alliances